Perfect Porcelain
by Lost-and-Useless
Summary: skank!kurt and nerd!blaine…Kurt discovered two things over the past sixteen years of his life. One, do not get attached to anything, because at some point it will disappear. And two, never ever let your guard down. This is what he thought as he put away his designer clothes and traded them for a leather jacket and scuffed boots streaked his hair pink...summary continued inside...
1. Chapter 1 - The New Kid

**Rating: M**

**Summary: skank!Kurt and nerd!Blaine…Kurt discovered two things over the past sixteen years of his life. One, do not get attached to anything, because at some point it will disappear. And two, never ever let your guard down. This is what he thought as he put away his designer clothes and traded them for a leather jacket and scuffed boots streaked his hair pink, and pierced his eyebrow. Kurt was spiraling out of control with cutting class, smoking, drinking, hooking up with random men, and those were the less harmful things. When one very nerdy Blaine Anderson transfer to McKinley and they get paired together for a duet in glee club, Kurt makes it his mission to get into Blaine pants, while Blaine makes it his mission to fix Kurt.**

**Spoilers: some from season 1, 2, and 3**

**Warnings: minor Kurtbastian, minor Kurt/OC, minor Blaine/OC, swearing, sexual content, triggers, and overload of Marianas Trench song usage.**

**I do not own Glee.**

**This is not the innocent virgin version of skank!kurt it's more badboy!kurt in like skank formation…**

**These are some changes to canon Glee (other than the obvious ones):**

**- Blaine is the same age as Kurt**

**- They are in grade eleven**

**- Kurt never went to Dalton**

**- It technically starts in season 2**

**- Burt never had a heart attack**

* * *

_**Chapter 1 – New Kid**_

_You are perfect porcelain._

_Porcelain by Marianas Trench_

**September**

There were hardly ever new kids at McKinley. No one wanted to attend the place that defined the word shithole. Kurt didn't blame them, if he could, he'd be gone in a second. However, there was a new kid. A new kid with overly gelled hair, glasses that hid his face and a bright blue bow tie. A new kid who had only been at school for one period before he was slushied.

Kurt had seen it coming…how could he not after facing so many of them in his past. He and Quinn were at her locker dissecting the new kid as he struggled to open his locker. Kurt had seen Karofsky and Azimio come walking down the hall with smirks and two blue slushies. They stopped in front of the new kid, saying something to him that Kurt couldn't hear over the noise of the crowded hallway. Azimio started laughing and high fived Karofsky before both of them threw their slushies in the short boy's face.

Quinn snickered, watching as the new kid removed his glasses and wiped his eyes with an expression of shock. "Remember when that was us?"

Kurt did. He still remembered the feeling of the ice hitting him like a brick wall, remembered the burn in his eyes and the sticky feeling it left behind. But most of all he remembered the humiliation that lasted a lot longer than the ice-cold feeling ever did.

He gave her a fake smile as he looked at the new kid. He was still holding his books, which were now covered in blue slush. The short boy looked as if he was trying to hold back tears. Some kids who passed him gave him looks of pity, while others outright laughed at him. Kurt knew he shouldn't feel bad; it wasn't him anymore. It hasn't been him for two years now. Quinn grabbed her lighter and a pack of cigarettes before turning back to him. "Ready to go?"

Kurt looked back at the new kid only to find him with Mike and Tina. They were wearing looks of sympathy, the same look they use to give him when he use to be slushied on a daily basis. Back before he became a skank.

"Yeah I am."

* * *

Kurt's dad was already home by the time he pulled into the driveway. And he apparently had invited Carole and Finn over to; Carole was spending a lot more time at the Hummel's house. He was glad that his dad had someone now; Kurt knew he was getting lonely. What he was not glad for was Finn. Whenever he was over, he constantly bothered Kurt to play video games or watch football. Kurt could never just relax and be himself with Finn around.

After opening his car door, he braced himself against the cool autumn air as he walked into his house. Immediately he was met with a warm blast of air and the smell of pasta cooking. He could hear Finn watching television in the living room and his dad and Carole murmuring in the kitchen. As he undid his laces, he smiled slightly to himself, his dad's laughter loudly echoing down the hall.

"Dude, Burt's pissed he got another phone call from our school today about you." Finn said, not removing his eyes from the TV. Kurt stopped in the doorway of the living room; Finn was watching reruns of SpongeBob.

"Finn are you ever going to grow up?" He asked sarcastically and went to receive whatever punishment his dad gave him this time.

"Hey honey." Carole said as she set the forks down around the table.

Kurt flashed a smile before turning to his dad, who was sitting at the island with an unimpressed look on his face. "I'm not happy that I've received yet another phone call telling me my son has skipped all his classes."

Sighing Kurt crossed his arms, "Look I'm doing well enough in all my classes that I don't actually have to show up. And like you never skipped classes when you were in high school." He smirked.

"I admit that I did skip classes but not every day! It's getting out of hand Kurt!" His dad started to raise his voice. Carole walked over and wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

"Burt…Can we not get into this tonight? We _are_ supposed to be celebrating." Carole murmured before walking to get four glasses from the cupboard.

"Celebrating what?" Kurt asked, eyes narrowing at his father.

His dad and Carole looked at each other before both shouting excitedly, "We're getting married!"

Kurt's face was probably one of pure shock, which quickly morphed into genuine happiness and excitement. "Oh my God! I'm so happy for you guys! Carole let me see the ring." Kurt couldn't help but let the old him take over. Carole walked over and gave her left hand to him. "Dad this is beautiful, although I'm a little offended you never asked for my assistance in choosing it, it's perfect."

He looked up at his dad who was smiling brightly at Kurt. Before he could control himself, he threw his arms around his dad's shoulders. At first his dad sat in shock, Kurt rarely hugged him anymore, and then he stood up and hugged Kurt so tightly that he could barely breathe.

"I'm so happy for you, dad."

Kurt actually ate dinner with them that night, seeing both Carole's and his dad's excitement he couldn't say no. The first half of dinner had been talk about how his dad proposed, which Kurt thought was adorable, and when the wedding would be. Kurt offered to help Carole with the planning, which surprised himself the most out of everyone. The wedding would be in April and have a simple spring theme to it. The topics slowly drifted to school, Finn chatted happily away about his classes, and glee club as Kurt picked at his meal.

"We have a new member, his name is Blaine Anderson." Finn announced, finally catching Kurt's interest. "His voice is awesome; he's definitely going to be some competition."

"Oh please Finn, everyone knows that Mr. Schuester picks you and Rachel for every duet." Kurt muttered.

"Yeah but I mean this dude can sing. At first when you see him you think he's just another nerdy musical theatre kid but then he opens his mouth and it's like pure talent." Finn explained. "He's from Dalton Academy, where he use to be lead for their glee club, the Warblers."

"Is that the all boy's school?" Carole asked. Everyone was finished eating supper except Finn who was on his third helping.

"Yeah…Santana wouldn't stop making gay jokes the whole meeting." Finn took another huge bite of his dinner.

Burt looked slightly pissed off, while Kurt just rolled his eyes before collecting his, his dad's, and Carole's plate to be cleared. "Thanks for supper, it was delicious." He scraped off the remaining pasta, which was most of it, from his plate before placing all three plates in the dishwater.

"You barely ate five bites of it." His dad grunted.

Kurt rolled his eyes at his dad before replying. "Quinn and I ate pizza at her house before I came home so I'm not really hungry." He lied smoothly.

"Alright…well come straight home tomorrow, you're grounded for two weeks." His dad said. "And don't even think about cutting class."

Kurt rolled his eyes again before heading down to his room. "Yeah, yeah sure."

* * *

That night as Kurt laid in bed, not being able to sleep like usual, Blaine's face kept flashing in his mind. His devastated expression as he wiped away the slush that had run under his glasses. His shy smile he gave Mike and Tina when they had comforted him and gave him clean clothes.

Kurt thought about how he was tempted to help the small boy after being slushied. He quickly scolded himself, _don't think like that, don't let your guard down that's how you got hurt last time._ Nevertheless something about seeing the new kid be slushied, the way the light in his eyes seemed to dull, how his back immediately stiffened, or how the tears gathered in his eyes but never fell, made Kurt want to throw himself in front of the iced drink.

* * *

_**So yeah…that's chapter one. **_

_**Please review and let me know how it was… **_

_**Tumblr: hopelesslydevoted-toklaine**_


	2. Chapter 2 - The Skanks

**Thank you to everyone who followed/favourited/reviewed!**

**Feel free to skip over the lyrics in this…they aren't totally important…but you will see a glimpse into what Blaine is feeling. But I know most people don't read the lyrics. **

**Spoilers: some from season 1, 2, and 3**

**Warnings: minor Kurtbastian, minor Kurt/OC, minor Blaine/OC, swearing, sexual content, triggers, and overload of Marianas Trench song usage.**

**I do not own Glee.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2 – The Skanks**_

_The blood that's running through [his] veins,_

_With every beat there's no escape,_

_Lost in everything [he] trusts,_

_Still can't seem to get enough._

_[The Silence by Mayday Parade]_

**September**

Blaine kept his head down and tried to blend in with the crowd. Maybe if he didn't make eye contact with anyone he wouldn't experience – as Mike had called it – a slushy again. _Just blend in, _he repeated to himself. McKinley was so different from his old school Dalton. At the Academy, he was accepted, even somewhat popular. Being the lead in the Warblers helped with that and his natural aurora of friendliness did wonders for making friends…and boyfriends. The locker slams and slushies that were a common occurrence at McKinley had never existed at Dalton, unless you count Nick and Jeff's pranks. Blaine knew that joining the New Directions did not help his situation at all. Tina had told him how they were the bottom of the food chain and were all destined for daily slushies. McKinley was just like his old public high school; he shuddered at the memory.

Blaine was trying to find his chemistry class; he thought he was heading in the right direction…Blaine suddenly collided with a solid object. His books dropped to the ground, scattering paper everywhere. He groaned and looked up to be met with the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

The guy cleared his throat and smirked. Blaine blushed as he tore his stare away from the stranger's beautiful eyes. He bent down to collect his many books. When he straightened up again Blaine finally took in the rest of the tall boy's appearance. He was wearing sinfully skintight jeans with leather boots. To add to his bad boy image he had a black leather jacket and underneath was an Asking Alexandria t-shirt, a band he had never even heard of before. Blaine couldn't help but feel his heart beat faster as he took in the boy's face. He had one eyebrow piercing and his right ear was pierced from top to bottom. His hair was light brown, with several pink streaks that seemed to work with his whole appearance.

The stranger cleared his throat again. "Are you done checking me out?" His voice was the most surprising, it was so different from the rest of him and yet it seemed to suit him perfectly.

Blaine blushed scarlet and looked at his feet. "I-I wasn't checking you o-out."

"Mhm. I totally believe that new kid." He replied with a wink, while this mysterious boy talked Blaine could see his tongue ring gleaming in the light. Blaine swallowed thickly. "Your name's Blaine right?"

Blaine quickly nodded, secretly thrilled to know that this beautiful stranger knew his name. "Hmm… Well my name's Kurt. If you ever want to hook up let me know because you are hot." Blaine's whole face was probably red as he stuttered on what to say. _How does one reply to that? _Thankfully, he didn't have to because Kurt flashed him a grin and walked away, patting his shoulder before disappearing into the sea of students.

* * *

Lunch was a problem. There was nowhere to sit. Cliques had claimed all the tables and just because he was in Glee club does not mean he was necessarily allowed to sit at their table. Yesterday he had spent lunch in the guidance office to get his courses that they messed up fixed. He hadn't had to worry about where to sit. Today he was going to have to pull a _Mean Girls _and sit in the washroom…Well he could sit outside, there were tables just outside the cafeteria's doors. It was a nice day out, the last of summer hanging on.

He glanced at the Glee club table. Tina and Rachel were laughing at something Artie had said. Santana and Brittany sat at the end of the table whispering to each other. Puck was waving his hands around and shouting something as the rest of the football guys laughed. He sighed; Blaine wished that he was back at Dalton with Wes and David.

"Hey boy! Are you coming to sit with us?" A voice asked from behind him. He spun around to see Mercedes standing there with her tray.

"Oh…I wouldn't want to impose or anything. I was going to go outside…It's nice out today…so yeah…" Blaine finished lamely. He really didn't want to intrude on the glee club; Blaine was one for making friends but what if they didn't like him? What if they thought he was too nerdy?

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Come on. You're one of us now! You even got a welcome to the bottom of the food chain slushy yesterday." Blaine wasn't even offended because he knew Mercedes understood the humiliation.

He smiled. "Okay."

"Watch out for Rachel. She can be a bit…talkative." Mercedes warned him as they walked over.

Tina instantly made a spot beside her for Mercedes. They all looked at him, even Santana and Brittany stopped their whispering to look over at him.

"You can sit beside me!" Rachel patted the bench spot next to her.

He awkwardly sat down. "So Blaine, how are you enjoying you first days at McKinley High?" Rachel asked before taking a bite of her salad. The rest of the glee club turned back to their conversations, except Rachel, Mercedes and Tina.

"It's definitely different than Dalton. It's more like my high school before Dalton." He said quietly. He didn't like to think of Regis High. All it did was bring up bad memories.

"Where did you use to go?" Rachel asked.

Blaine pushed around the pasta in his thermos. "Regis High."

Regis High School was on the other side of Lima. Located in the prestigious side of town, where all the rich kids went. Regis was McKinley's main rival school when it came to sports. Not that McKinley was much to compete with.

Mercedes faked gasped. "Oh no! The enemy has infiltrated McKinley!"

He smiled faintly. "I'm more of a Dalton boy then I am a Regis boy."

Tina brows furrowed. "Dalton is the all boys prep school in Westerville is it not?"

Blaine was surprised she knew about it, not many people did. Unless your parents were an Alumni or you knew people going to Dalton. "Yeah." He took a bite of his lunch so they couldn't ask him more questions.

Obviously Tina did not take the hint. "Why would you leave a place like that? I heard the glee club there is fantastic and they have a no bullying policy."

Blaine chewed his pasta, buying himself time to think of a good excuse. He finally swallowed and looked at Tina. "Um… I didn't want to board anymore." It wasn't exactly a lie; it was more that his mother didn't want him to board. "It was really lonely because I had a single room." That part was fully true.

"I couldn't imagine living away from my family at this age. I love them too much." Mercedes said. "I totally get it."

Blaine forced a smile. He didn't exactly mind living away from his family. Away from his mother's concerned questions, his father's disappointed looks, and his brother's superior life. He looked sadly at his pasta.

Rachel looked at him staring at his lunch like he was going to cry. "So Blaine! Your audition song yesterday was amazing! I didn't think you were going to pull off Katy Perry when you said that's what you were auditioning with but it was really good." Rachel said effectively changing the subject.

Mercedes dropped her mouth open in fake shock. "Oh my god! Did Rachel just compliment someone other than herself?" Tina giggled while Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I compliment people all the time." Rachel sighed.

"Not without saying something horribly offensive before or after it." Tina pointed out. Blaine zoned out while the girls bickered back and forth. He thought of his audition yesterday.

_**He looked into the choir room and saw ten people talking and laughing. They looked like they were having a really good time, and they looked friendly. Blaine took a deep breath; he could do this. They are just like the Warblers, minus the uniforms and add the girls. As he reached for the door handle he tried to steady his shaking hands. Everyone stopped talking and looked over when he walked in. It's okay, they just aren't use to having new comers, he told himself.**_

_**Mr. Schuester was at the front of the classroom. He put down his marker and walked over to him. "Hey Blaine! Glad to see you showed up!" Blaine gave him his best smile. "Guys, this is Blaine! He used to be the lead soloist at his old school." Everyone gave him skeptical looks. "Why don't you sing for us?"**_

_**He nodded and pulled his iPod out of his bag. "I'll just plug this into the stereo I guess." While he set up his music the whole glee club started whispering. He tried to calm his breathing. They are just curious. He spun around and faced the group. **_

_**"Okay… I'll be singing Lost by Katy Perry." He announced quietly. Everyone looked surprised to hear that he was singing Katy Perry. Tina gave him an encouraging smile and Mike sent him thumbs up.**_

_**He started the music and breathed deeply before joining in.**_

_**I'm out on my own again**_

_**Face down in the porcelain**_

_**Feeling so high but looking so low**_

_**Party favors on the floor**_

_**Group of girls banging on the door**_

_**So many new fair-weather friends**_

_**Oh oh oh, have you ever been so lost?**_

_**Known the way and still so lost?**_

_**Caught in the eye of a hurricane**_

_**Slowly waving goodbye like a pageant parade**_

_**So sick of this town pulling me down, oh**_

_**My mother says I should come back home**_

_**But can't find the way 'cause the way is gone**_

_**So if I pray am I just sending words into outer space?**_

_**Have you ever been so lost?**_

_**Known the way and still so lost?**_

_**Another night waiting for someone to take me home**_

_**Have you ever been so lost?**_

_**Is there a light, is there a light**_

_**At the end of the road?**_

_**I'm pushing everyone away**_

_**'Cause I can't feel this anymore**_

_**Can't feel this anymore**_

_**Have you ever been so lost?**_

_**Know the way and still so lost?**_

_**Another night waiting for someone to take me home**_

_**Have you ever been so lost?**_

_**Have you ever been so lost?**_

_**Blaine finished and grinned as the rest of the glee club applauded very loudly. **_

_**Mr. Schuester smiled as he clapped Blaine on the shoulder. "Well I think it's safe to say; welcome to the New Directions!"**_

"Blaine?" Mercedes asked while waving a hand in front of his face. "You alright?"

He finally looked to see Rachel, Tina and Mercedes staring at him. "Yeah…sorry just tired. It's been busy the past few days."

Mercedes laughed. "It's alright." They went back to their conversation while Blaine looked around the cafeteria. Pink hair just outside the window caught his attention. He looked to see a girl with dark clothing and a bad dye job was standing with Kurt, who was lighting a cigarette. Blaine couldn't help but grimace, smoking was disgusting.

"Who are they?" He found himself asking, cutting off the girl's chatter.

"Who?" Mercedes and Tina turned around to see what he was looking at.

"Oh, those are The Skanks." Mercedes said before turning back around. "They all wear Goth clothing, smoke and die their hair pink. The two out there, Quinn and Kurt, used to be in glee club."

This shocked Blaine. Kurt or Quinn did not look like the type to be in a show choir club.

"Why do you ask?" Rachel raised an eyebrow.

Blaine shrugged, but his cheeks turned red as he remembered his conversation with Kurt this morning.

"Oh God. Did Kurt hit on you this morning?" Mercedes asked loudly.

He whipped his head around to see if anyone heard, thankfully no one did. "Shh! Yes, this morning in the hallway. He told me to let him know if I ever want to hook up because I'm really hot."

The girls laughed. "He never used to be like that. In freshman and the starting of sophomore year he was all about romance. He used to tell me that the touch of the fingertips is as sexy as it gets."

Blaine really could not see that. "What seriously?"

"Oh yeah. And he was a Broadway fanatic and a fashion freak. Honestly, before he would have never been caught dead wearing what he wears now." Mercedes nodded turning to look at Kurt.

"He skips class and smokes under the bleachers with the rest of the skanks now." Tina said sadly. "He could have really gone big with either his singing or his fashion." All three girls nodded with remorse.

Blaine stared at Kurt. The skank stuck his finger up at Quinn before gently pushing her. She just laughed and took a drag from her cigarette. _Why would Kurt give up everything to become a skank?_

* * *

"Hey Blaine!" Mike called from down the hall. Blaine stopped and waited for him to catch up. "The guys from glee club are getting together to have a Halo marathon on Saturday. Do you want to join us?"

Blaine's expression was one of surprise. "R-really?"

"Yeah man. You're one of us now!" Mike laughed. That was the second person that said he was one of them now, he couldn't help but feel happy knowing that he at least had some people.

Blaine gave him a small smile. They entered the choir room and Mike walked away to greet Tina. Blaine sat at the back alone texting David about McKinley and the New Directions.

"Okay guys!" Mr. Schuester yelled out to get everyone's attention as he entered from his office. "Your assignment this week is-" He wrote the word, duets, on the whiteboard. Half of them groaned while the other half cheered. "You'll pick a name from the hat and whoever you draw is who you're with."

Everyone groaned this time, some shouting out complaints. "Mr. Schue, let's think this over! What if I get paired with someone who is not as musically advanced as I am? I think it would be in the best interest for my voice and this club, if you let us pick our own duet partners." Rachel said loudly from where she was sitting. Blaine had only been to one full glee club meeting and he can already tell that this was her usual behavior.

"Well this way Rachel you can help that person grow if they are not advanced as you." Mr. Schuester said politely. "I want a fun dance number! That's right folks, this year it's not only singing you have to have a dance to go along with it!" Everyone groaned this time.

Mr. Schuester clapped to get everyone's attention. "I haven't told you what the prize for the winner is!" All the singers quieted down at the mention of a prize. "The prize for the best duet will be a gift certificate for Breadstix!" Mr. Schuester said excitedly. Blaine didn't know of this so-called Breadstix, but everyone around him seemed to be very happy with this prize.

"Um Mr. Schue. I don't know if you realized but we don't have an even amount of people in our group anymore." Tina said and everyone quickly stopped talking as soon as they realized she was right.

Blaine's cheeks heated up, it was because of him they had an odd number. "Oh, I d-don't have to participate. I was the one who made it uneven and I'm new so don't worry about me." He could feel everyone's eyes on him as he stuttered.

Mr. Schuester smiled at him. "As much as I like your willingness to take one for the team Blaine, that will not be necessary-"

"Please don't tell me you're going to be one of our duet partners again." Santana sneered. "Because that went so well the last time…" Both, Mr. Schuester and Rachel looked at their feet and blushed.

"No Santana. We happen to have another member for the New Directions. He's making his comeback…Well as soon as he shows up." Mr. Schuester looked worriedly to the door. As if on cue, the sound of footsteps could be heard down the hallway. The door swung open to reveal a tall blonde lady in a blue tracksuit and behind her stood Kurt. His arms were crossed and he glared at Mr. Schuester. A lot of the glee club members look surprised to see Kurt standing in the choir room and from what Blaine was told at lunch they had a good reason to be.

"Perfect timing!" Mr. Schuester smiled. "Thank you Sue."

The woman saluted him before turning to Kurt. "Don't try anything funny." And then she walked out. Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"It's really good to have you back Kurt!" Mr. Schuester exclaimed. Kurt ignored him and sat at the back, away from Blaine. "Anyways! I was just explaining this week's assignment. We are doing duets, we'll be drawing names and the winners will get a certificate to Breadstix. However, this time you have to sing and have a choreographed dance." Mr. Schuester said excitedly. The pink haired boy just stared back blankly. "…Alright let's start picking! I only put half your names in so the other half can choose."

Everyone clapped as Mr. Schuester shook the container. "First up Artie! Come choose your partner!"

Artie rolled over to Mr. Schuester and picked out a name. He read the paper and smiled. "Mike Chang!"

Pretty soon it was just Blaine and Santana who had to pick. He could either be partnered with Kurt or Tina. He was praying for Tina. Although a tiny part of him was wishing for Kurt.

"Okay Blaine you're next!" Mr. Schuester smiled.

Blaine got up and walked to the front. _Just breathe; it's only one duet. _Blaine grabbed one of the pieces and pulled it out. It felt like an eternity as he opened it up. He read the name. "Kurt."

He looked up to see Kurt smirk and wink at him, he then looked to Tina and Mercedes and they were grinning at him. _What was their problem?_

As everyone else happily chattered away with his or her assigned partners, Blaine sat next to Kurt nervously playing with his pen. He tried to work up the courage to say something to Kurt, but every time he opened his mouth the memory of Kurt calling him hot came rushing back.

"Are you ever going to say something?" Kurt asked, without even glancing up from his nails as he picked off the black polish. "You look like a fish when you keep opening and closing your mouth."

Blaine turned beet red. "W-we need to figure out a time to p-practice." God, he needed to stop his stuttering. He never had a stutter before meeting Kurt.

"I'm free anytime." Kurt shrugged. "So it's whenever you want to."

"I'm free too. Except Wednesdays." Blaine said quietly. "How about tonight after school? My parents go out Tuesday nights so we'll have the house to ourselves."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Inviting me to your house with no parents? Blaine Anderson are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Blaine blushed. "N-no. I just meant that we won't interrupt anyone with our singing."

"_Oh yes. _I'm sure you're a very loud…_singer._" Kurt chuckled. Blaine looked away. _This was going to be a long week._

* * *

Blaine tried to ignore Kurt's astonished expression as he pulled into his driveway. The curly haired boy got out of his car to type the code into one of the brick pillars that stood on either side of two large golden gates. _Anderson_ was spelled out on the top of the gates. Making it known to anyone passing this was their residence. Blaine got back in his car as the gates swung open.

"Holy shit. Are you some prince from a foreign country or something?" Kurt asked as Blaine drove up his driveway. It was more of a mini road to be honest. From the gates the house wasn't even visible. They drove through a lush forest.

Blaine chuckled. "No. Just parents who make a lot of money and like to show it off."

He pulled up to three-story houses that looked more like a castle. Blaine parked the car in front of one of the garage doors and finally looked at Kurt. The skank was sitting there, mouth wide open.

"You live in a castle! You must be a prince!" Kurt gestured to the house. "You could fit like a hundred of my houses in there."

"Wait till you see the inside." Blaine muttered. It wasn't that he didn't think his house was nice, he just didn't like when people made a big deal out of his.

Kurt just looked at him; he looked back. "Let's go." Blaine got out of the car with Kurt following him. They walked up the five stone stairs to the huge wooden door. Blaine unlocked it and pushed it open. Kurt gasped as he took in the foyer. It had marble floors and a huge chandelier hanging in the middle of the room. There was a set of stairs that led to the upper floors and two doorways; one leading to the kitchen and the other was to the living room.

"It's beautiful." Kurt said.

Blaine said nothing as he led Kurt up the stairs to his room. Personally, he loved his room. It was the only place he could truly be himself. When he moved back home in the summer he redecorated. His walls were a dark red with black trim. His king sized bed sat in the middle of the room with its many pillows and plain black comforter. He had a desk on the other side of the room next to a huge bookcase. It was from the ceiling to the floor, the two bottom shelves had boxes of sheet music and old records. The next two shelves were filled with books and all his favourite movies. The top two shelves had his stereo, cds and all his trophies and awards from over the past few years.

"Wow. Your room is huge." Kurt looked astonished. "And it's tastefully decorated."

Blaine could tell the old Kurt was coming out. "Thanks. I did it myself."

Kurt looked at the corkboard above his desk. It had pictures of him and the Warblers from various competitions. There were also many pictures of Cooper and him from his childhood and teen years.

"Do you want a drink or a snack?" Blaine asked breaking the silence.

Kurt turned away from the pictures. "I'll take a glass of water."

After coming back with two banana muffins and two waters and awkwardly sitting next to Kurt on the bed while eating both muffins because Kurt kept saying he wasn't hungry, they finally got onto the topic of the duet.

"D-do you have any song ideas?" There goes the stutter.

"I have one that will suit you perfectly." Kurt smirked. "Stutter by Marianas Trench."

Blaine turned redder if that was possible. Great, Kurt noticed. "By w-who?" _Dammit._

"Only one of the greatest bands ever." Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone. "They're a Canadian punk band who actually writes their own music. Here, look." Blaine looked at the picture that Kurt had pulled up on his phone. The one member had really curly hair just like his own; the second guy had a huge Mohawk. A very good looking dark brown hair stood beside the guy with the giant Mohawk. At the very end was also extremely good looking, he had black and blue hair. Blaine glanced at Kurt. "Well they look interesting."

Kurt smirked. "It would definitely be something new for the glee club. We could even learn the choreography from the music video." Blaine thought he could see excitement lighting up Kurt's eyes.

"It sounds like you're excited about this." Blaine silently congratulated himself for not stuttering. "I thought you had the whole, 'I don't care about anything', attitude going on."

Kurt laughed. "Oh…I'm not excited for the competition. I'm excited to win and take you out to Breadstix and then afterwards I can fuck you in the backseat of my car."

Blaine's eyebrows almost hit his hairline. "W-what!" He exclaimed. How could Kurt be so crude? Although the tiniest part of Blaine was aroused, not that he would ever admit that.

"Relax Blaine, I'm kidding." Kurt laughed at his expression. "Unless you'd like that. Then I have no problem with it."

"N-no. I would not like that." Blaine said quietly. He subtly moved away from Kurt so he couldn't feel the warmth radiating from the skank.

"Well are we doing Stutter? Or do you have a better idea?" Kurt asked as he texted someone.

"Yeah…we can do that one. It sounds g-good." Blaine picked at a loose thread on his sweater.

"It'll be easy for you." Kurt smirked, putting away his phone. "You won't have to practice the stuttering."

* * *

_**Follow me on tumblr: hopelesslydevoted-toklaine**_

_**Review and let me know what you think! **_


	3. Chapter 3 - Bring Me Back To Life

_**Hey guys! Sorry it's late. I know I said I'd get faster with the updates but life's been crazy (and my internet stopped working for weeks) lately so I'm doing the best I can. **_

_**Also: you all may get a notification that I've uploaded Chapter 1 and 2 again it's because I edited them and added months to the start of the chapters, I'll list them here:**_

_**Chapter 1: September**_

_**Chapter 2: September**_

_**So the title of this chapter is from the song they sing: Stutter by Marianas Trench.**_

**Spoilers: some from season 1, 2, and 3**

**Warnings: minor Kurtbastian, minor Kurt/OC, minor Blaine/OC, swearing, sexual content, triggers, and overload of Marianas Trench song usage.**

**I do not own Glee or Marianas Trench or Sleeping With Sirens.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3 – Bring Me Back To Life**_

_I'm tired and I'm lost_

_I don't wanna be found_

_I put my heart and my soul_

_And strength in this now_

_Who are you now?_

_Did they break you apart?_

_Won't you fight back for what you want?_

_Who Are You Now by Sleeping With Sirens_

**September**

Kurt was silently freaking out from his spot beside Blaine at the back of the choir room. They had practice every chance they got and they sounded and looked good. They easily had this, however it did not stop the pre-performance nerves to start like they always used to. Kurt had almost forgotten the feeling. Of course he didn't say anything, keeping his appearance up was important. His nerves could break the image easily, just re-joining glee and doing this assignment was killing it.

Mike and Artie finished their rendition of Michael Jackson's_Dirty Diana__**. **_They did well but theirs will be better. The clapping died down as Kurt and Blaine stood up and made their way to the front of the class. Kurt set up the iPod as Blaine made the introduction.

"We are doing _Stutter_ by Marianas Trench." Blaine said to the rest of glee club.

"Who?" Rachel asked loudly from her spot beside Finn.

"Marianas Trench. A really popular punk band from Canada." Kurt rolled his eyes as he took his spot beside Blaine. The nerves were slowly drifting away; _just pretend you two are just practicing the song in his room._

"You're doing punk music?" Rachel asked with a grimace.

"Rachel, shut your mouth and prepare to be amazed." Kurt shot back.

"Alright folks. Kurt, Blaine go ahead." Mr. Schuester said breaking up the bickering.

Kurt looked to Blaine, who in returned nodded his head. Pressing the play button on the remote, Kurt quickly mimicked Josh's movements from the music video. They practiced this song and dance so many times in the past few days Kurt could do it in his sleep. Traditionally the song was a solo, but they changed it to a duet, Blaine playing the girl part, and to be honest their voices sounded together.

"_Stutter, Stutter, Stutter,_

_Di-di-di-di-di-did I?"_

Kurt and Blaine stood panting at the front of the choir room, their performance just a blur in Kurt's memory. The glee club broke out into a loud applause, some even standing up.

"Boys! That was excellent!" Mr. Schue said as he stood up. He made his way over to the two. "I'm so impressed!"

Kurt rolled his eyes before sitting down; Blaine quickly followed him after sincerely thanking the teacher.

"Alright. Rachel and Mercedes, you're next! I hope you guys have prepared something spectacular to follow that performance!" Mr. Schuester grinned.

"Mr. Schue, I hope that you know by now my performances are never less than spectacular." Rachel said.

Mercedes sighed, "Yeah, yeah. Let's sing."

After all the pairs were done performing, Mr. Schuester handed out scraps of paper. "You all get to vote for what pair you enjoyed the most."

Rachel's hand shot up in the air. "May we vote for ourselves?"

Half the glee club rolled their eyes. "Yes Rachel you may." Mr. Schue sighed. "Okay! Voting begins now!"

Kurt watched as the entire club began furiously writing. He looked to Blaine on his right, the nerd looked deep in thought as he chewed on the end of his pen. With one more glance around the class, Kurt quickly wrote down his answer before going to drop it in the box. Pretty soon Mr. Schue was counting the votes.

His mind wander to Quinn and the rest of the Skanks and what they will do when they realize he's back in the Glee club. It's not even his choice to be here.

"Kurt…" Blaine whispered.

The pink haired skank looked over to see Blaine looking at him shyly. "Mm?"

"I was wondering if you maybe. I don't know. You wanted to come hangout or something." Blaine blushed red. "You don't have to and you probably have plans already…"

Blaine looked so hopeful, Kurt almost consider cancelling his plans. But he had finally convinced Quinn to accompany him to Lima's only gay bar: _Scandals_. Where desperate, in the closet teens spent their Friday nights looking for someone to sleep with.

"I do in fact have plans." Kurt tried to ignore Blaine's crestfallen expression. "I'm going to _Scandals."_

"Oh…don't worry about it. I should get started on our English essay anyways." Blaine said quietly.

"Okay! Drum roll please!" Mr. Schue yelled, effectively stopping everyone's talking. The drummer of the band gave him a drum roll. "With every single vote but one, the winners of this competition are… Kurt and Blaine!"

Everyone clapped excitedly, while Blaine turned to look at Kurt. "…We won!" Blaine said astonished.

Kurt smirked. "Obviously." They were handed two gift certificates to _Breadstix_. "Oh look at that… We have a date."

Blaine ducked his head and blushed. "Yeah…I guess we do."

"Excellent job to everybody on your duets. I'm really excited for this year, I feel like we can go all the way to Nationals." Mr. Schue said from the front of the class. "Enjoy your weekend! Be safe, make good choices."

Everyone got up and started talking excitedly with each other. When Kurt turned to Blaine, Mercedes already had linked arms with the boy and started walking out. Flashback to a year and a bit ago when it was himself in the same situation as Blaine. The skank sighed before picking up his bag. Blaine glanced back to wave goodbye to Kurt before turning his attention to Mercedes.

"Hey Kurt, can I talk to you?" Mr. Schue said while throwing out all the votes.

The skank rolled his eyes. _Oh great. _"Sure."

"I really thought you were more creative Kurt." Mr. Schuester handed Kurt's vote to him. The bolded **fuck you** contrasting with the white paper.

Kurt chuckled. "Sorry for disappointing you."

"I really thought joining Glee again would help. You seemed like you were enjoying things." The glee club teacher sorted the sheet music into a straight pile.

"Please. You think a week of being in the same club that use to ignore all the bullying that was happening to me and who is so involved with their love lives they can't see that one of their friends are struggling, is going to help me? This glee club is not a family as much as you say it is, nobody cares about anyone else but themselves." Kurt said.

Mr. Schue looked him in the eyes. "Kurt I'm sorry you feel that way. But everyone in this club cares about you and really missed you."

"Can I go now?" Kurt rolled his eyes. Quinn was definitely going to leave without him and she was his ride home. Since he had gotten grounded his dad took his car away so if she left he would have to walk home.

Mr. Schue sighed. "Yeah, you can go. Have a good weekend."

Kurt left without another word. On his way to his locker he pulled out his phone, the one thing his father did not take away with his grounding. He had four texts from Quinn.

_From: Quinn_

_**Hey. I waited for you to get out of detention like you asked me to. It should be over by now, where are you? **_

_From: Quinn_

_**Kurt. I'm at my locker, come there.**_

_From: Quinn_

_**Listen loser. I'm doing you the fucking favor. Stop taking your sweet time. We have plans tonight remember?**_

_From: Quinn_

_**That's it. I'm leaving. I'll be by your house around 9:30. I'll park around the block so you can sneak out. See ya later. xx**_

_Fuck._ He missed his ride, and Finn wasn't going to his house tonight so that meant he had a long walk home. The skank had just turned down the main hallway when he heard the voices of the football meatheads.

"Hey nerd. If you thought one slushy was bad you've seen nothing yet!" Kurt turned around to see five football players surrounding Blaine; at the front of the group was Karofsky. Each of them was holding a different colour slushy. Blaine's expression was one of fear; the skank felt an uncontrollable urge to protect him. He could do it, easily too. Karofsky was scared that Kurt would spill his little secret to all of McKinley.

Before Kurt could stop himself he stomped his way over to the group in the hallway. The footballers gave grunts of protest as the skank pushed his way through to stand in front of Blaine.

"Hello boys, is there an issue here?" Kurt smirked. He could hear Blaine shift nervously behind him. Most of the guys just rolled their eyes, Karofsky glared at Kurt. "Now, now. David, remember our little deal?"

Karofsky narrowed his eyes at him. "Mm."

"Well you see I'm changing it. Not only will you leave me alone, but also Blaine." Kurt flashed him a smile. _Why was he doing this? Stop. You're being too caring. You just want to fuck him and move on._

The footballers just looked at Karofsky, expecting him to say something. "You can't control us Hummel." Karofsky sneered.

"Look _Karofsky,_ dork over here stays dry for the rest of his high school career. You wouldn't want your secret to come out would you?" Kurt winked, letting Karofsky know that _yes, the pun was intended_.

"What's he talking about Karofsky?" One of the football players named Rob asked.

"Nothing. Forget about it, it's a waste of money to keep doing this anyways." Karofsky muttered before turning away, the rest of the jocks following behind him.

Once they disappeared around the corner Kurt turned to Blaine behind him. "Don't worry. After football season is done, which they never win anything so it will be over soon, they won't be here after glee club meetings anymore."

"T-thanks Kurt. So much." Blaine said quietly. He turned back to his locker. He only had one picture in his locker. It was Blaine and the same dark haired male from some of his pictures in his room. The man looked slightly older than Blaine, but looked very similar.

"Who is this mysteriously handsome man in your pictures with you?" Kurt asked while pointing to the picture.

"Oh. That's my brother Cooper. He's seven years older than me and lives in LA now trying to make a living as an actor…We were never close until recently." Blaine explained before shutting his locker. "K-Kurt. What was the big secret you have on Karofsky?"

Kurt sighed. "I'm only telling you this because I know you will not tell anyone."

"I-I promise." Blaine stuttered.

"It was four months after I became a skank. Karofsky had been leaving me alone for all those months, everyone knew don't mess with the skanks. One day Quinn and I were standing by her locker getting her stuff so we could ditch class…"

"_**Quinn hurry up! The bell's going to ring and then one of the vice-principals are going to catch us. And I really don't want to go to class." Kurt whined from beside her.**_

_**Quinn sighed, throwing more garbage to the bottom of her locker. "Yeah, yeah."**_

_**Before he could tell her he was going to meet her outside; Kurt was slammed into the lockers. He froze from shock, the last time he had been pushed by anyone was the first day he was a Skank. Azimio had learned his lesson very quickly after coming to school the next day with a black eye. The Skank turned around and saw Karofsky give him a smirk before disappearing into the boy's washroom.**_

_**Quinn gaped at the empty hallway. "What the hell was that?" She asked.**_

_**Kurt brushed himself off before heading towards the washroom. "I don't know but I'm going to set the record straight. I'll meet you at the bleachers."**_

_**Finally grabbing her lighter and cigarette pack Quinn called her goodbyes just as Kurt entered the washroom. Karofsky was standing at the sinks washing his hands. He looked up as Kurt locked the bathroom door. While drying his hands Dave gave the angry boy another smirk. Checking to make sure they were definitely alone Kurt stalked over to him. **_

"_**Do you not remember your friend's little black eye he had for—" However before Kurt could finish Karofsky grabbed his face and kissed him hard. The pink haired Skank stood in shock while his main tormenter kissed him. The kiss was slobbery and too hard. He pushed Karofsky away as soon as the shock wore off. "What the fucking hell?"**_

"_**Drew told me that you had sex with him." Karofsky panted.**_

"_**And your point is? Did it suddenly turn you gay or something?" Kurt frowned.**_

"_**I never turned gay. You know that's impossible anyways." The jock said quietly. "I-I just wanted – " **_

_**Kurt suddenly grinned wickedly. He started to step closer to Dave, slowly back him in the wall. "So what you're saying is that you've always been gay. And yet you tortured me because of it."**_

"_**Y-yes." Karofsky stuttered, his back hitting the wall.**_

"_**And now after hearing what a wonderful time Drew had…you want me to fuck you?" Kurt asked pressing himself against the football player.**_

_**He gulped. "Well…Yeah I guess so."**_

_**Kurt gave Karofsky a sultry look before placing a hand on his chest. "You want me to slowly stretch you open. Adding one finger at a time, until you're begging for more?" He dragged his hand down and cupped Karofsky's half hard cock. Dave groaned, growing harder.**_

"_**I'd fuck you so hard you wouldn't be able to walk straight for days." Kurt rubbed Dave softly. "How does that sound?"**_

_**Karofsky let out a tiny whimper.**_

_**Kurt slowly tilted his head towards him; he stopped when they were breathing each other's breath. The silence was filled with Dave's ragged breath. Kurt stared at his lust blown pupils before swinging his right hand into his gut. Karofsky doubled over and coughed.**_

"_**Don't you fucking dare touch me again. If you or any of your idiotic teammates try anything, your little fantasy of being fucked by me will be on the front page of the McKinley newspaper by the next period." Kurt growled before stalking away. He stopped at the door. "Oh and tell your friend Drew I say hi."**_

"You didn't actually do that did you?" Blaine asked astonished.

The Skank shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah I did. He's barely even looked at me since."

"I can't believe he's gay." Blaine chuckled.

"Believe it. He's queerer than a three dollar bill." Kurt shook his head while laughing.

"What happened with that Drew guy?"

"After we slept together, he had this intense fear I was going to tell everyone so he moved schools." Kurt smirked. "I can't say I miss him."

Both boys laughed. After their laughter died down, Kurt stared at Blaine.

"I-I should get home. My parents will be wondering where I am." Blaine cleared his throat and grabbed his bag. "Thanks so much for standing up to them. You'll never know how much I appreciate it. See you around!" He pushed up his glasses and walked down the hall.

_Don't do it Kurt. You don't care; he's just some random nerd who happens to be very hot._ _Stop…don't you dare open your mouth._ "Hey Blaine." Kurt called, still frozen beside his locker.

The nerd turned around. "Yeah?"

"_Scandals_ is getting old. Plus my dad is already pissed at me for going out when I'm grounded." Kurt started to walk towards him. "You could always come to my house."

"O-oh. No…it's okay Kurt." Blaine blushed while looking at his feet. "Go out and have fun."

"No seriously Blaine. I need a ride home anyways. My dad took away my Navigator when he grounded me and Quinn ditched." _Why are you doing this you idiot?_

"U-um alright. Let me just text my mom." While Blaine pulled out his phone to tell his mom he wouldn't be coming home, Kurt replied to Quinn.

_From: Kurt_

_**Hey thanks for leaving me bitch. Something came up, I can't go out tonight. Sorry another time. Xx**_

Kurt bit his lip, he felt sort of guilty. Whatever she can learn to deal, she didn't want to go anyways. His phone vibrated with a new message from Quinn.

_From: Quinn_

_**Fuck you too. **_

He laughed before sliding his phone away.

Blaine unlocked the doors to his BMW, which Kurt still could not get over, and they both slid into the expensive car. Just like last time Kurt was in Blaine's car he automatically changed the radio to some local punk station.

Blaine stared at Kurt.

Kurt glanced over at him. "Come on, let's a get a move on nerd!" Kurt put his window down letting the warm September air fill the car.

Blaine started the car. "W-where's your house?"

"I'm on Inverary drive." They drove in silence for a bit. "Oh! This song is awesome!" Kurt reached to turn it up, his heading shaking to the music.

Blaine didn't recognize the song at all. He was not into punk music.

Kurt looked over. "It's Blink-182. Please tell me you know who they are."

"I've heard of them. I don't know their music though." Blaine admitted.

"You've got a lot to learn." Kurt shook his head.

* * *

"I'm home." Kurt called as he walked in the front door with Blaine following. Both boys took off their shoes, or in Kurt's case boots, before walking to the kitchen. Surprisingly Carole was not over so he found his dad with a flyer for pizza.

"Dad, you should really cut down on the amount of cholesterol you're eating. It's not good for your health." Kurt sighed while removing the flyer from his father's hand.

"Health, smealth. I cannot cook to save my life." Burt finally looked up and saw Blaine standing timidly in the doorway. "Who's this?"

"This is Blaine. He's the guy I was with on Tuesday."

"Hmph. So you're the guy who broke Kurt's grounding." Burt crossed his arms.

"Please Dad. We were working on a glee club assignment, which by the way _you_ were the one who made me rejoin in the first place." Kurt started to pull out various vegetables from the fridge. "Plus, Blaine's a good influence. You should be praising his existence."

Blaine smiled sheepishly at Burt before walking over and offering his hand. "N-nice to meet you Sir."

Burt looked at Blaine appraisingly before shaking his hand. "Same to you kid."

"Alright now that that's over. Dad go watch TV or whatever, Blaine get your ass over here and help me."

Burt sighed. "Language Kurt."

The nerd quickly took his place beside Kurt. "Is Carole coming for dinner?"

"No she has stuff to do, it'll just be us three." Burt said before disappearing into the living room.

"Okay, I'll wash and you cut." Kurt instructed turning to the sink.

Kurt and Blaine worked in silence for a few minutes. The only sounds were the sound of water running and the knife hitting the cutting board.

"Your dad seems like he really cares about you." Blaine said quietly.

"Mhm," Kurt shifted. "A little bit too much."

"I think it's nice." Blaine pushed the tomato chunks in the bowl with the rest of the salad.

"It's mostly just annoying." The old Kurt loved how much his dad cared. Now it just prevented him from going out and getting drunk.

"You're lucky. Not a lot of kids have a dad like yours."

Kurt glanced over his shoulder to see that Blaine had stopped cutting the celery Kurt had just handed him. He was staring at the counter with watery eyes.

"Yeah…I guess." Kurt said quietly. He quickly shook his head, _why was he letting this boy get to him?_

After an hour they were sitting down at the table.

"So Blaine, how are you liking McKinley?" Burt asked before biting into his chicken.

Blaine carefully cut his chicken. "Um…it's a lot different than Dalton. But the people here are nice. I really enjoy glee club here. They seem very accepting, and it's definitely a lot less structured." Blaine took a bite.

"Ah yes. I'm more of a relaxed, unstructured man myself." Burt pointed his fork at Blaine. "Don't let society conform you into their structured ways."

Kurt watched his dad and Blaine interact; it was all so similar to the dinner that had happened at the same table close to two years ago. His dad giving advice about _something_ to a guy Kurt had brought home…Of course the circumstances were different. The guy was his official boyfriend and Kurt was young and naïve. Kurt shook the image of Sebastian's face out of his head. _No, stop thinking of him. That was the past; you were foolish._

"Hello…Earth to Kurt!" Burt waved a hand in front of his son's face.

Kurt blinked. "Sorry. I'm tired."

"You should go to bed early. I asked how your duet went." Burt laughed before shoving a piece of chicken in his mouth.

Kurt shrugged. "It was fine." He picked at his vegetables.

"Actually Mr. Hummel, we were pretty awesome." Blaine said quietly. "We won the competition."

Burt grinned. "Congrats! Was there a prize?"

The skank smirked as Blaine's smile faded. "It's two gift certificates to Breadstix." Blaine noticeably paled. "So it looks like Blaine here, is taking me out on a date."

Burt looked at Blaine fidget in his seat. "Huh…Well Blaine... Are you gay?"

"Dad!" Kurt yelled. Although he secretly wanted to know, even if the nerd was straight it didn't mean Kurt couldn't change his preference. He liked a challenge after all.

Burt raised both his hands. "I just wanna know if he's a worry or not."

Blaine put down his fork "Kurt, it's okay. I'm gay s-sir. But we'll just go as friends. Or Kurt can even just take one of his friends out."

Kurt's heart gave a quick flutter at Blaine's admittance to being gay. _Fuck._ "No, no. You were an equal in the duet Blaine." Kurt said. "You'll be coming with me."

The talking died down after that, each of the men finishing up their dinners. Burt was finished, Blaine was pretty much done and Kurt wasn't even halfway.

"Kurt, why aren't you eating your dinner?" Burt frowned at the young man.

"I don't know. I'm not really hungry." Kurt sighed. He ran out of excuses long ago.

"Alright, well I'll clean up, you boys made dinner." Burt took Kurt's plate from his spot.

Kurt needed a smoke anyways. "Okay. We're going for a walk."

The boys suited up and closed the door behind them. The evening was warm for a September night and still light as they exited the Hummel's home. They got to the end of the street and Kurt pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

"Want one?" He asked.

"No thanks." Blaine shook his head. "You know they'll kill you right?"

Kurt laughed. "That's kind of the point."

As Kurt smoked, they walked.

"Does your dad know you smoke?" Blaine asked quietly.

Kurt blew out his breath. "He definitely smells it, but I just say that Quinn is the smoker. I don't think he really believes me though." He shrugged. Kurt looked at Blaine before inhaling. They walked in silence for a few minutes. "Wanna try shotgun smoking?" Blaine looked up at him. "It's pretty sexy."

Blaine stumbled. "U-um. N-no thanks."

Kurt tapped the end of the cigarette knocking off the ashes. "You know you're getting the second hand smoke. They say it's worse than actually smoking."

Blaine smiled. "Yeah I guess." The conversation died off again. Kurt stared at the other boy wondering how to crack the goody two shoes exterior.

Blaine broke the silence again. "Why did you re-join glee club?" Blaine asked. "If you quit to become a skank, why would you join now?"

"Who said I quit to become a skank? Maybe I just didn't want to be in a club where they don't appreciate my talent." Kurt said defensively.

"Mercedes says you and Quinn quit after becoming a skank." Maybe not in that exact wording but it was implied.

Kurt sighed. "I skipped a lot of school once I became a skank, and when my dad got calls from the school about my missed classes I just told him I was still doing well in school. But I wasn't, and then this year the first few days I skipped and my dad just lost it. He grounded me and called a meeting with the school. Mr. Figgins said he would have to expel me if I missed anymore school, so long story short…Mr. Schuester, Ms. Sylvester and my dad got together talked to Mr. Figgins and now I must attend every glee practice and competition while being enthusiastic so I won't be expelled. They believe show choir has a good influence on people. I also must attend all my classes."

"It sounds like they really wanted you to stay." Blaine kicked a pebble down the sidewalk.

"What can I say? I'm just too amazing to get rid of." Kurt smirked.

"I'm glad you aren't expelled." Blaine said so quietly Kurt barely heard him.

The skank smiled, _oh yes…he was definitely going to have Blaine in his bed before the Christmas break._

* * *

**Please review.**

**Follow me on tumblr: **_**hopelesslydevoted-toklaine**_

_**This story is also now on Scarves & Coffee.**_

_**I have the same username on there too: Lost-And-Useless**_


	4. Chapter 4 - The Ghost Of You

_**Hey guys! There's a bit of a time jump in this one (it says the month of the chapters at the top). This chapter was just not working for me; it's really short because I finally decided to just post it. Also I'm still not very happy with how it all came out. But next chapter some real stuff will start happening!**_

_**Also Rest In Peace to Cory, it was such a shock…I still don't fully believe it. Just so everyone knows I will NOT be cutting Finn out of this story.**_

**Spoilers: some from season 1, 2, and 3**

**Warnings: swearing, sexual content, triggers, and overload of Marianas Trench song usage.**

**I do not own Glee or All Time Low.**

* * *

_**Chapter 4 – The Ghost Of You**_

_Thanks to you, I've lost my touch_

_I struggle to find the sense in making sense_

_And giving a semblance of a fuck_

_Thanks To You by All Time Low_

**October**

Blaine couldn't help but feel excitement as he slid into his seat. It was second period English. The only class he had with Kurt. Since the meeting Kurt told him about, the skank had been attending almost every English class. Some days he may show up halfway through the class reeking of smoke, but he still came.

It was Monday. Two days of not seeing Kurt drove Blaine crazy. Granted, since that one Friday in September, he and Kurt hadn't hung out again. A lot of days the only interaction the two even had was the daily smirk Kurt gave him and Blaine's blush right afterwards. The odd day Kurt would compliment Blaine's ass…Blaine didn't have a crush on Kurt. That's not what his infatuation is about. It's the mystery of Kurt that draws Blaine to him and how Blaine could help him.

The bell rang and Kurt had yet to show up. The nerd didn't think much of it, considering Kurt would miss half the class a lot of times anyways. His teacher droned on about _King Lear_, what had to be the driest Shakespeare play of them all. Ten minutes till the end of class and Kurt still hadn't come. Maybe he was sick.

"Okay class, listen up. I'm handing out your SLTs. These are worth ten percent of your final grade. They're due on February 4th. That gives you five months." Ms. Hanley explained while handing out the thick assignment package. "You may choose your own partner, however choose carefully. Make sure they are dedicated students. After you have paired up come and tell me your partner."

The class broke into talking about whom their partner was going to be. Blaine looked around the room. No one even glanced in his direction.

He'd have to work alone…unless…

Blaine got up and made his way to his English teacher. "Excuse me, Ms. Hanley? I'll be Kurt's partner."

The English teacher looked up at him. "Blaine, Kurt is not a reliable student. You can work alone or I can assign you a group of three."

He shook his head. "No really, I want to."

Ms. Hanley sighed. "Fine, but if he's not doing his fair share don't come whining to me."

* * *

_From: Blaine_

_**Hey Kurt. We got our SLTs in English today. We were partnered together; I have your instruction package.**_

Blaine left his phone on his side table before making his way downstairs. He and his mom had it down to a routine by now. His mom would come home from work and prepared dinner alone, Blaine would come and set the table. They would then eat dinner together; sometimes his father would make it home for dinner on time, lately though that was getting less and less often.

"Hi mom." Blaine said quietly as he set two places. Making sure the utensils were in the correct order and perfectly straight like his mother liked them to be. "Is dad coming home for supper tonight?"

Carla Anderson sighed before setting down the large knife she was using. "No, I don't think so. We are extremely busy at work right now."

Blaine nodded knowing that it wasn't the true reason but he didn't say anything. The rest of the table being set was done in silence. Sitting down in his spot her turned to look at his mother. He watched her as she scraped the last few red peppers onto the salad. She was beautiful; her dark curly hair framed her round face. The bright kitchen made his mom's skin glow and her Philippine roots gave her a small and delicate frame. Which Blaine knew was nothing like her personality. She was strong and defiant, even his father followed her orders perfectly as not to upset her. Her face that usually held a confident, fierce look was sad. If Blaine looked closely he could see the worry lines on her forehead that were not as prominent a year ago and the bags under her eyes that never seemed to go away. They weren't bad, but to him they were noticeable. And her dark beautiful eyes only possessed a sad and defeated look as she glanced at her son.

She finally sat and they said a quick grace. "So how was school? Are you keeping up in your classes? Are you doing well?" His mom asked looking worriedly at her son.

He swallowed the spoonful of potatoes he had in his mouth. "School's fine. Yeah I'm keeping up; yeah I'm doing well. These classes are jokes compared to Dalton."

His mother nodded. "Good. How's your mood been?"

Blaine sighed setting down his fork. "Mom…it's been fine."

"I'm glad. Don't give me that attitude, I can't risk losing you." She said quietly. Blaine looked at his plate guiltily. "Don't forget you have your appointment with Dr. Hardin tonight at six."

"I haven't. It's the highlight of my week." He said sarcastically, to which his mother gave a small chuckle. "Are you coming to this one?"

"Did she say I have to? With this party coming up I need to start planning it." Carla looked conflicted.

His mother had been throwing a huge party at the start of November since Cooper was five years old. All of his parents work was invited; it was pretty much to show off what a great life they had. He was forced to talk to all the daughters and charm all the adults. It was where he had met William Merricks, his boyfriend from Dalton. Shaking the thoughts of Will out of his head he focused his attention back to his mom.

"No, I guess you don't have to come. Everything's been fine anyways so it's not that important." Blaine finished his dinner.

His mom pulled out her phone and checked a message. "Okay. Tell her I'd like to set up a family appointment very soon. Just to go over a few things and check where we are."

He collected his plate and his mother's. "Alright, will do." He kissed the top of her head before placing the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Love you Blaine." She called from the table.

He smiled. "Love you too mom." He ran back to his room to check his phone and brush his teeth before his psychologist appointment.

_From: Kurt_

_**Oh, looks like the fates have spoken. Thanks for picking up my stuff; I was sick.**_

He smiled; sure he had picked Kurt to be his partner. But if the skank knew that he'd never open up to Blaine.

_From: Blaine_

_**You're welcome. Feel better soon. Bye.**_

Checking the time he realized he was going to be late. Quickly brushing his teeth and grabbing his keys and book he ran out to his car.

* * *

"Hi, how have you been?" Dr. Hardin asked.

Dr. Hardin had been Blaine's psychologist for three months. She looked a lot like Kristen Stewart when she was blonde.

"I've been good." Blaine replied. He learned within the first few sessions never to ask how she's doing in return. Dr. Hardin wasn't asking out of politeness.

"Anything happen?" She asked brightly.

He thought of the past week. The only exciting thing was being Kurt's partner for English. "No, it was just a regular week."

"How's glee club?" What's the assignment this week?" She asked.

"Glee is as crazy as ever. And we are doing a tribute to David Bowie, so we have to perform one of his songs." Blaine answered.

"Have you picked a song yet?" This was how all the sessions went, the questions seemed pointless but they revealed a lot about how he was feeling.

"Yeah, _As The World Falls Down_." Blaine wasn't a huge David Bowie fan, but after Mr. Schue gave them the assignment he established a love for his music.

"I'm a huge Bowie fan, so luckily I know what song you're talking about. Why did you choose that one?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know." And he really didn't, he just liked the lyrics.

"Hm. Have you talked to Kurt this week?" Dr. Hardin asked.

Blaine blushed, he had been keeping her up to date about every time they interacted. "Well he wasn't at school today however we have a huge project in English that requires partners. I picked him as my partner."

"Why?"

Blaine scratched at his wrist. "Well because no one else wanted to be my partner."

"Is that the only reason? Or do you have feelings for him?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

He went even more red. "Okay, there's another reason. But I don't have feelings for him. He just seems like he's hurting, and I want to try and help him and get him to open up."

Dr. Hardin studied Blaine for a few moments. "He may not want your help. You should be focusing on stabilizing your mental health before trying to help his. We can't have you go downhill again."

He sighed. "I know. But I also know what it's like to feel so alone."

"You're heart is too big Blaine." She laughed. "Just be careful."

"I promise." Blaine wanted to know what Kurt's backstory was. Not the one from Mercedes or Tina or Rachel. He wanted to know why Kurt dropped everything to become a skank. Kurt was hurting, he knew he was and he could help him. His mother always called him a lover and a helper, said it was in his nature.

"Last week you mentioned how you're feeling anxious about your mother's party because of Will. Have you found out if he's going to be attending? And if he does, what do you plan on doing?" Dr. Hardin watched as Blaine's expression went from calm to tense.

"I don't know if he's coming. But my parents know nothing that happened between us. No one even knows he's gay. I guess I'll just try to avoid him." Blaine shrugged. "There's not much I can do, I have to attend."

Dr. Hardin nodded. "What will you do to stop the urges you may experience by seeing him again?"

"What I usually do; sing, write, work out." Blaine didn't want to admit that those probably wouldn't help.

"Well it's good you thought about this." She looked to the book that was sitting next to him. "What book are you reading this week?"

Every week he read a different book, and every week she would ask him about it. "Oh it's another one by Ned Vizzini. It's called, _It's Kind Of A Funny Story_."

Dr. Hardin smiled. "Is that a movie?"

"Yeah. It's the one where the kid gets admitted to the adult psych ward." Blaine explained.

"Ah yes. I've seen that one; it's good. How's the book compared to the movie?" She asked.

"Really different. But both are very good." Blaine said fidgeting with the book.

"Okay, well our time is almost up. I just want to ask the standard questions." Dr. Hardin took a sip of her water. "How's your mood? On a scale of one to ten. One being the happiest you've ever been, and ten being so low you need to be admitted to the hospital immediately."

Blaine was use to these questions, she asked them every week. "I guess I'm around a four."

"Okay, not awesome but better than a month ago." She nodded. "How are the suicidal thoughts? Any in the past week?"

"No. I haven't had any in a long time." He smiled.

"That's great. How about self-harm? Have you self-harmed recently? Or had any urges?" She asked.

He took a shaky breath. "I haven't self-harmed recently. But it's getting harder not to everyday."

"And why is that?" Dr. Hardin asked.

"I don't know. I should be happy. I have wealthy parents who care about me. I have a huge circle of friends; I'm doing well in school. I don't have any reason to want to." He said quietly.

"We've discussed this before. You don't have to have a crappy life to be in your situation. You have depression; feeling like this is to be expected. I can recommend you to a psychiatrist, they will be able to give you medication to help with the depression." She turned around to her desk and opened a drawer.

"No, no. I don't want to be on medication." Blaine said quickly. "I guess just with this party coming up, and the whole thought of seeing Will again is triggering my anxiety and depression."

"Take this form anyways. If you decide you would like to try medication I'll pass it along." She handed him two sheets of paper. "And I really think you should try talking to your parents about this party. You could even have them come here, and we can all discuss it."

He smiled. "I'm okay. If it gets worse I will but right now I can deal with it."

"Okay. You still have the card I gave you with the crisis lines on it, right?" Dr. Hardin asked.

"Yeah, I do." Blaine said while getting up.

"Good. Don't be afraid to call them. Or call me if you aren't doing well, we can set up another appointment, if a week is too long to go in between." She said rolling around and sitting at her desk.

"I will. Also my mom wants to set up a family appointment soon." He remembered his mother's request just before he left.

"Tell her I will have Deborah call and set up a time that works with everyone." Dr. Hardin put on her glasses and turned to the folder on her desk. "Have a good week Blaine."

"You too." He said before leaving. Walking out to the waiting area he flashed Deborah, the middle-aged sectary a smile. "Have a good evening."

"You too Blaine." She sang out.

* * *

_**Please review and let me know how it was… **_

_**Tumblr: hopelesslydevoted-toklaine**_


End file.
